Egy amerikai ópiumevő vallomásai, avagy gyors kocsikon, még gyorsabb nőkkel az amerikai álom nyomában
A történet főszereplőjével, Brad Wright-al utazást teszünk az 1960-as, '70-es, '80-as évek Amerikájába. Hősünk felkerekedik, hogy megkeresse azt a bizonyos "Amerikai Álmot", mely érdekében őrült utazásokat és pszichedelikus kalandokat sem fél bevállalni. Alkohol, drogok, zene, művészet, szex, nők, életfilozófiák és sok minden más kerül górcső alá ebben a kalandokkal és botrányokkal tarkított sztori Amerika három legmeghatározóbb évtizedében. -Helyszínek -Karakterek - -A Könyvről: -A cím egyrészt utalás Thomas de Quincey könyvére, az "Egy angol ópiumevő vallomásaira", míg az alcímet Hunter S. Thompson Félelem és reszketés Las Vegasban: Őrült utazás az Amerikai Álom fellegvárában, és A félelem birodalma: Rossz csillagzat alatt született gyermek reszketésteljes titkai az amerikai évszázad utolsó napjaiban című írásai ihlették. -A könyv egyrészt szatíra, másrészt fikciós életrajzi regény, és pikareszk regény, annak minden velejárójával. A pornográf, vagy brutális tartalmú részeknél az Író nem retten vissza a naturalista ábrázolástól, habár a látomásos részek sok esetben szimbolista jegyeket mutatnak. Emellett a története szerint a könyv írója maga a főszereplő(és címszereplő). -Maga az írás több, kisebb-nagyobb, vagy darabokra tördelt epizódot tartalmaz. Ezek felkavart sorrendben alkotják a könyvet, kevés információt adva, hogy melyik mikor játszódik, ezekre kizárólag balladai sejtetéseket kapunk(ezek egyike a kiadási évvel együtt megjelentetett, dramaturgiai eszközként felhasznált zenék dátuma lábjegyzetben). -Bradley drogfogyasztó mivolta, és az azokból adódó hallucinációk számos fantáziadús, karikaturista jelenethez és karakterhez szolgál indokként. Ezek persze rengeteg humorforrást is jelentenek, de ezen tripek adnak sokszor helyet a filozófiai gondolatoknak. '-A Történet fő filozófiái:' -Bradley az életének nevezetes eseményeit tanmeseként írja le az Amerikai Álom relációjában. Korrajza a beat nemzedék vízióinak eleve elrendelt bukásáról, és a fogyasztói társadalom, valamint az egó felemelkedésének balladája. -Brad, habár a fogyasztó társadalom, a média és a kultúra sok eleme ellen van, mégsem idealista, hogy ezektől meg akarjon szabadulni, hanem megrögzött nihilistaként a rossz ellenpélda akar lenni, aki megmutatja, mennyire értelmetlenek ezek az eszmék, azok végletes kiforgatásával. Nem próbál kibújni az élet fájdalmai és szenvedései alól, hanem az élet szépségeként fogadja el, mint a nagy egész része(például vonzónak találja a Naomi orrvérzéséből fakadó nyers őszinteséget, a tipikus álom női képpel szemben). Emellett osztja az 'ember is csak állat' mentalitást, így nem meglepőek az olykor "érdekes" manírjai. A fogyasztói társadalom paródiája és az Amerikai Álom Krisztusa. -Persze Amerika mellett olyan témák is penge élre állítódnak, mint a szexualitás és szerelem, a drogok, vagy a művészet. Ezekben is Bradley nyers őszinteséggel, vallomásos jelleggel ír. -A számos film mellett olyan írók inspirálták a könyvet, mint Hunter S. Thompson, William S. Burroughs, Jack Kerouac, Chuck Palaniuk, Charles Bukowski, Jordan Belford, Tom Wolfe, Vladimir Nabokov, vagy J. D. Salinger. -Az egész történetet, a karaktereket, és a vizuális részeket is áthatja számtalan utalás a Red Hot Chili Peppers együttesre. Sok daluk, és az azokban megfogalmazott életérzés jelenti a történet érzelmi gerincét. '-AZ EPIZÓDOK(a könyv szerinti sorrendben): '''''I. Fejezet Las Vegas: az Amerikai Álom utolsó fellegvárának ostroma I. Az újdonsült oldalborda/a ki'csaj a híd alól Rehab a tortán Pszichedelikamerikanizmus A vörös szőnyeg alá seperve II. Fejezet Las Vegas: az Amerikai Álom utolsó fellegvárának ostroma II. Nomita Bradley Davidson FL Panhead Fiatal és szabad a habokban "Maybe I should lookin' somewhere higher, To see the girl with hair that made from fire..." III. Fejezet Las Vegas: az Amerikai Álom utolsó fellegvárának ostroma III. Ha nincs lónyugtató, jó az ópiát is! Beat the road Jack! Amerikai Álomról... inszomniásoknak "New York, New York..."'' "On a desert highway..."'' IV. Fejezet Las Vegas: az Amerikai Álom utolsó fellegvárának ostroma IV. Vizesrongy a diszkólázra Becsapódás Beverly Hillsben Studio 54 és egy kis C17H21NO4 V. Fejezet Las Vegas: az Amerikai Álom utolsó fellegvárának ostroma V. The Man Who Smoked The World Egyedül a végtelenben A Kalifornikáció módszertana VI. Fejezet Las Vegas: az Amerikai Álom utolsó fellegvárának ostroma VI. Rum és Coca Cola Egy szó: VONATKOZÁSNÉLKÜLISÉG "Push It To The Limit!" Las Vegas: az Amerikai Álom utolsó fellegvárának ostroma VII. '-Koncepciók:' Brand flow.jpg|A Pszichedelikus lefolyó. Conjuctions.png|Együttállás. Lesz Vigasz.jpg|Lesz Vigasz! Lust.jpg|Vágy. Discover.jpg|Felfedezés. COVER.jpg|Borító. Cover (2).jpg|Hátlap. Cover (1).jpg|Előlap. Jupiter & Mars.png|Jupiter és Mars. Sgt. Peppers.jpg Nine To The Universe.jpg The Sunset Sleeps.jpg Dark Star.jpg Wiki-background